Cadenas
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: Natsu descubre cómo una cosa blanca surge de la cabeza de todos y quiere saber ¿qué son?, ¿qué significan? y ¿por qué Gray está enamorado de Lucy?


**Hola! Sé que no he actualizado. Flojera, la verdad. Soy muy flojo y la verdad así me gusta ser XD. Esta idea no es mía, es de un manga… hentai XD. Muy hermoso, por eso la vi XP. Así que sí, será lemmon… pero soft… Creo XD. Y no, no pondré el nombre del manga. Para prevenir que las personas(menores de edad) la vean. Pero sí eres un adulto y quieres saber mándenme un PM y ya. Lo siento, seré un pervertido, pero no un inresponsable ;). Sin más, les dejo el OS :D**

* * *

Infinity; Infinytum = Narración.

(Infinity; Infinytum) = Narración de ayuda.

"**Infinity; Infinytum"** = Parlamento.

(_Infinity; Infinytum_) = pensamientos.

* * *

'**Cadenas.'**

'**Ni idea de quién sea el autor XP'**

**[D. P. E.]**

* * *

Palabras: 1,822.

* * *

Como cualquier día normal, Natsu había contemplado sería el día más perfecto de su larga y desdichada vida como estudiante de preparatoria. En su mente se había imaginado desde comprar aquél nuevo videojuego de moda, un nuevo balón de soccer, disfrutar del nuevo capítulo de su programa favorito y hasta ver a la hermosa actriz Mirajane Strauss en traje de baño por la televisión. Pero… encontrarse con una cuerda fluorescente blanca surgir de la cabeza de su compañero y conectarse a la novia peliazul de este, era completamente absurdo e incoherente. O eso parecía para él.

—Natsu: **"¡Ohhh…! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Por qué sus cabezas están conectas por una cosa blanca?! ¡¿Y por qué yo no?! ¡Gajeel!" **—bramó él joven señalando precipitadamente las cabezas de la pareja como un lunático. Con ojos desorbitados, las venas en el cuello y la cara de un maniático.

—Gajeel: **"¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Salamander?! ¡Cállate y date prisa o llegarás tarde al colegio…! de nuevo… Tsk…" **—como compañero de piso, y quien paga más de la mitad de la renta, Gajeel hace uso de su poder al dictar las reglas. Tales como, quién lava los platos, qué día, quién duerme en el cuarto (mayormente Gajeel acompañado de Levy claro) y hasta a quién le toca limpiar el piso. No es nada favorable para el joven Dragneel. Pero peor es nada.

—Levy: **"Gajeel, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no hagan ruido dentro? **—Cual madre, Levy McGarden reprende a un tormentoso Natsu y a su revoltoso novio—. **"Natsu, date prisa o llegarás tarde."**

—Natsu: **"Sí, ya voy." **—se volvió a la entrada y fue a colocarse los zapatos. No es que él chico pelirosa no tenga la capacidad de retractarle nada a la joven. Es más bien el temor de quedarse sin techo dónde pasar la noche. Después de todo, el novio de la chica podría dejarlo hasta sin pantalones en ese mismo instante.

—Gajeel: **"Oye, enana, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente la otra noche, gejeje…" **—expresó el joven seductoramente, mientras lento se acercaba a su novia pasando ambos brazos por sus caderas y las acariciaba en el trayecto hacia sus glúteos, haciendo sentir cierta excitación en la chica. Aquella sensación que sólo su novio provocaba por las noches en la cama… y ciertos lugares públicos, que sí bien no son apropiados a altas horas del día.

—Levy: **"G-Gajeel… ahora n-no… tenemos que ir a la e-escuela…" **—cómo sea la chica impedía ser acortejada por su novio, aun así que su cuerpo no lo deseara.

—Gajeel: **"Vamos, enana, sabes que tú quieres, gejeje." **—insistió.

—Levy: **"¡N-no! No quiero… ¡ah!" **—intentó cómo pudo liberarse de los fornidos brazos de su pareja. Sabía que había perdido esta lucha, ya era obvio que hoy no irían al colegio. Y con tanto forcejeo sólo hacía que en dicha cuerda surgieran pequeños o minúsculos corazones.

Cabe decir que todo esto se llevaba acabo bajo la presencia de un integrante más, que no tiene nada qué ver con la situación.

—Natsu: **"E-este… me iré adelantando. N-no se preocupen, t-tómense su tiempo…" **—corrió cómo en la maratón. Con un notable sonrojo y varias gotas de sudor bajo su nuca. Él sabía lo que su compañero de piso y su novia hacían las noches que pasan en la cama. Pero jamás se imaginó la necesidad de verlo con sus propios ojos lo que hacían antes de hacerlo y pensó—. (_Estás enfermo, Gajeel. No hay problema que lo hagan en la habitación. Pero todo déjalo para sólo ese sitio o por lo menos espera a que me vaya. Pervertido, tsk_) **"Ahhh… sólo espero que esa cosa blanca sea producto de mi imaginación y pronto desaparezca… Y yo que creí sería el mejor día de mi vida… ahhh…"**

Y al entrar al aula, nunca se esperó lo siguiente.

—Natsu: **"¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen esas cosas blancas en la cabeza?!" **—Histéricamente se convulsionó, ya que efectivamente, al igual que Levy y Gajeel, casi todos sus compañeros de aula tenían la misma cuerda blanca conectadas sobre sus cabezas.

—Gray: **"¡Oye Natsuuu…! ¿¡Lo vez?! ¡¿Lo vez?! ¡¿Vez esas cosas surgir de la cabeza de todos?!" **—Como él Dragneel, su mejor amigo llegó con lágrimas entre los ojos.

—Natsu: **"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tú también lo ves?!"**

—Gray: **"¡Sí!" **—afirmó colocando su antebrazo en sus ojos llorosos.

—Natsu: **"Ufff… que alivio. Ya creía yo que me estaba volviendo loco." **—dijo y se relajó colocando la mano sobre el pecho.

—Gray: **"¡¿Serás imbécil?!" **—dejó de lloriquear y plantó las manos a los hombros del pelirosa.

—Natsu: **"¡¿Por qué me llamas imbécil?!**

—Gray: **"¡Porque esa cosa dice quién es el amor de tu vida!" **—comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo.

—Natsu: **"¡¿EHHH…?!" **—reaccionó

—Gray: **"¡¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?!" **—dijo

—Natsu: **"¡No! ¡¿Qué?!"**

—Gray: **"¡Que no me tocó a Lucy Heartphilia! ¡Mira!" **—Tal y cómo lo había dicho, al otro lado del aula se admiraba como cierta rubia rodeada por varias chicas la acompañaban entre murmullos, conversando sobre la misma misteriosa cuerda.

—Natsu: **"¿Y? No llores por eso. Ya verás cómo pronto se dará cuenta de ti. Ya te lo he dicho, caray." **—al estar harto de escuchar a su amigo decir que la joven Heartphilia no se fijase en él, le tenía con una vena en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Lucy Heartphilia esto y Lucy Heartphilia aquello. ¿Qué tendrá de especial a todo esto?

Pero entonces, una cuerda surgió de la cabeza de la joven de ojos achocolatados, atravesando el aula; dejando sorprendido a cierto pelinegro con grandes esperanza, para al final terminar en la cabeza del chico pelirosa.

—Gray: **"¡¿Pero qué diablos?! ¡Natsu! ¡Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Lucy! **—se enfrentó a su mejor amigo con un aura asesina, lo suficiente cómo para arrancarle la cabeza ahora mismo.

—Natsu: **"Oye, ni yo lo sabía" **—miró extrañado a su amigo con el dedo índice hurgando su nariz.

Mientras al otro lado del aula las compañeras de la Heartphilia decían.

—Amigas: **"Oye, Lucy, ¿te gusta Natsu?**

Los dos mejores amigos, asustados, se mordían los labios por la ansiedad y preocupación del caso. Hasta que la joven rubia se levantó y bramó.

—Lucy: **"Yo… ¡LO AMO!**

—Gray y Natsu: **"¡¿EHHH?! **—con ojos hacia fuera y la boca bien abierta gritaron al unísono.

La joven Heartphilia corrió en dirección al Dragneel y se lo llevó a rastras del brazo.

—Gray: **"¡Oye tú! ¡Maldito Dragneel traidor! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! **—pegado a la puerta y gritando a lo alto, el Fullbuster hecho pedazos maldecía a su ex mejor amigo, con ganas de atravesar una daga en su podrido corazón y hacerlo añicos como los suyos lo están ahora. En lo que aquella parejita de 'enamorados' desaparecían doblando en la esquina del pasillo y de los territorios del colegio.

Extrañamente, en un hotel, y más extraño aún, en una habitación de cinco estrellas; Pagado por la adinerada Heartphilia claro, se hallaban los dos 'enamorados'.

—Lucy: **"Natsu… yo… quiero hacerlo sólo con el amor de mi vida…" **—espetó la joven, retirando tentadoramente los botones de su uniforme y dejando a la vista su proveniente busto, bajo un hermoso corpiño blanco con encaje. Con la mirada gacha y sonrojada. En lo que el joven Dragneel respondía.

—Natsu: **"O-oye… Lucy… ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?** (_Espera, idiota, qué, ¿crees que haces? ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! No lo eches a perder._) —pensó y lo meditó… tres segundos después cargó a la Heartphilia sin su blusa y la llevó a la cama en medio de la habitación.

La depositó delicadamente, pasando muy suave sus manos por las hermosas piernas blancas y sedosas de la joven. Besándola en los labios, mordiendo y metiendo su lengua entre toda la boca de ella. Dejando sacara uno que otro gemido placentero para sus oídos. Disfrutando por mientras con sus manos las majestuosas piernas y voluptuoso pecho, retirando poco a poco la prenda que le impedía el total dominio de ellas.

Dejó de besarla por un momento y bajó su boca recorriendo su cuello con su lengua, lamiéndola, en lo que se deshacía del corpiño de la chica y dejaba al descubierto su pecho. De inmediato bajó su lengua del cuello hacia un de sus senos y comenzaba a succionarlos cómo si no hubiera un mañana.

—Lucy: **"¡Hm! ¡Natsu!" **—gimió, aferrando la mano en la cabeza del chico, impidiendo su retroceso. Jamás había sentido algo igual en su vida. Siempre se lo había imaginado. Pero nunca creyó que fuese tan bueno… y placentero.

—Natsu: **"L-Lucy, ya no puedo más… q-quiero hacerlo…" **—dijo bajándose los pantalones y deshaciéndose del uniforme.

—Lucy: **"H-hmph… h-hazlo, Natsu. Perdón, pero es mi primera vez. **—dijo, apartando su ropa interior y levantando su falda.

—Natsu: **"Aquí voy, Lucy." **—se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y suavemente meneaba sus caderas mientras se adentraba más y más a ella—. **"Lucy, ¡esto me encanta…! ¡Ah!" **—gemía con cada movimiento que realizaba. Y la Heartphilia no se quedaba atrás. Ya que ella rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas del chico para poder sentirlo más dentro de ella.

—Lucy: **"¡Ah!, ¡Natsu!"**

—Natsu: **"¡Lucy! Ya… ¡Ya no puedo más! **—Luego de una larga noche, por fin se rindió.

—Lucy: **"¡Yo también! ¡Ah!**

—Natsu: **"¡Lucyyy…!"**

Al salir del hotel, agotados y más que satisfechos, no se esperaban con la llegada del joven pelinegro y ex mejor amigo del pelirosa. Que al igual que ellos se encontraba jadeante por la larga carrera en encontrarlos.

—Gray: **"T-tú, m-maldito… cómo pudiste… ¿eh…? **—con voz entre cortada por el cansancio, admiró como entre la cuerda blanca de la nueva pareja un enorme corazón rojo bombeaba sin parar— **"!MALDITO! ¡Ya lo hiciste con ella! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar, Natsu Dragneel! **—amenazó correteando a la pareja hacia el ocaso. Y cómo fuese, aquellos dos tortolos escaparon de la bestia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin soltarse de las manos. Después de todo, con tanto llanto los ojos del Fullbuster se opacaron.

Al anochecer, Natsu llevó a Lucy a su apartamento. Por nada perdería el hecho de poder presumirle que tenía novia a Gajeel. Quería mostrarle además de buena y sexy que estaba, que ya lo había hecho tal y como él con su novia lo hacen.

—Natsu: **"¡Oye, Gajeel!, ¡adivina! ¡Tengo novia y lo he hecho con ella! ¡¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, eh?! Gajajaja…" **—entró, azotando la puerta y bramando.

—Lucy: **"O-oye, ¡Nastu!" **—con una rabieta y rostro sonrojado reprendía a su nuevo novio.

Pero lo raro, es que nada ni nadie respondían al llamado. Entraron a la sala y cuando se percataron de la joven parejita que estaba acurrucada a lo largo del sofá. Se dieron cuenta de que varios corazones grandes bombeaban sin parar. Uno encima del otro, como la copa de un árbol, pero en rojo.

—Natsu: (_Idiota… ¡c-cuántas veces lo habrán hecho! ¡Y ni siquiera fueron a la escuela!_) —Ambos, tanto el pelirosa como la rubia se quedaron atónitos. Jamás pensaron que sus compañeros de aula fueran capaces de hacerlos… repetidas veces.

* * *

**Perdonen la falta de ortografía y todo eso. Espero que le haya gustado, que tengan un bonito día y… es mi primer lemmon O.O**

**XD**

**Saludos!**

**[D. P. E.]**


End file.
